It is well known that various starch compositions have been used as additives in the production of paper. For example, starch compositions have been used in the production of paper products for purposes of strength enhancement, and other purposes. It is desirable to provide starch compositions that may be useful in the production of paper products that have oil and grease resistance, and/or have release properties. The resulting paper products having the characteristics of oil and grease resistance, and/or release properties have utility in many applications. For example, the paper products could be useful in food packaging, oil and grease resistance food containers, release paper for frozen foods, and the like.